demonic_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
As a community we at Demonic Toys value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however as with all communities there are a small minority of contributors who either do not wish to play nice or are having difficulty understanding what this Wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: General Rules #'Command': Although we are a friendly community we have a "command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - Admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (''and should'') be removed if abused. #'Language': Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - We are a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them. It is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker". #'Grammar': In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone. Behavior #'Trolls': We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about Demonic Toys, not a chan site. #'Vandalism': Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. Vandalism is just that. #'Harassment/Cyberbullying': Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - If your foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned.. we are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully.. we are no exception. #'Editwar': Any users who engage in editwars will receive a warn and possible ban, and the article will be locked. Any user can call an admin if another user is undoing his edits for no reason. #'Category Spam': Adding categories for the sake of it is counter-productive and considered a charge. When adding categories, users must add them all in one edit. Users who add one category per edit can get in trouble, especially when they do nothing else to contribute to the wiki and add many categories one by one. #'No Categories on Userpages': Categories are meant to classify articles, they're not tags that you put on your social profiles. Content #'Only add official information': Any media have more than enough information that you may need for creating an article. Do not make stuff up and especially do not add things that have nothing to do with the character in question. Fan-theories and mass guessing can go into a separate trivia section. #'No "One-line" articles': There is just no excuse for laziness. Articles with little to no content (only a single paragraph or just a picture without any text) will be deleted on sight. If a user only makes articles like this he will be called out of it. #'Check Categories Beforehand ': We have many categories on this wiki and as stated above, creating new categories is now forbidden. Categories are meant for dozens, if not hundreds, of pages, twenty at the very least. Also, DO NOT add a page to a category that does not correspond or has been deleted. Finally DO NOT add categories that are already on the list. Do check the category page and then the article's list before doing anything. Users who disregard this rule are likely to be banned on sight. #'Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories': As a general rule when an admin deletes an article or category it cannot be recreated without admin approval. However if you can provide a valid reason to do so you may proceed - users who recreate deleted articles/categories without a valid reason however risk punishment. #'Links, Pictures & Misc. Items': We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. #'Do not add too many pictures': Not only this isn't a photo-sharing site, most users who visit here don't have super fast connections. Twenty or so pictures is more than enough for any article, there is no need to put hundreds of pictures. #'No Fan-art allowed': Only add official art on articles (screenshots, concept art, promotional art, etc). This wiki isn't DeviantART, and posting fan-art made by others is copyright infringement. Special cases can be taken into consideration (a render of an organization's symbol, or if you just cannot find a decent official picture by any means). Category:Browse